Something Wicked
by Elemental-Zer0
Summary: A new threat has terrorized the young women of Dakora; a small farming village. To Inu Yasha it’s just another small fry demon hunt but when Kagome goes missing it gets a little too personal. Sleeping Beauty with a twist Inu x Kag hints


**Preview**

* * *

**'Elemental-Zer0 Productions'**

**Presents…**

* * *

"_Come pretty women, come to my cave; _

_Follow my voice to your early grave."_

-- -- -- - -- -- --

The mist had confused her. She didn't know which way was home. She didn't know where she was going but to be honest, she didn't care as long as it was away from that… that thing!

"HoOoOowl!" The beast was near… She cried out in fear; it had sounded so close.

* * *

**A Mimi-Corp "Film" (Story)**

* * *

"_Hear my lullaby, my sweet little song; _

_Follow my voice 'til the music's all gone."_

_-- -- -- - -- -- --_

"Mama! Papa!!" She called. "Please, someone… Help!"

A sudden rustling in front of her caused her to stop in her tracks…

"Ain't no Mama or Papa here sweetie…" A rough voice murmured.

* * *

**In Association with the Fan Fiction. Net-work**

* * *

"_Dream of my longing, my lust for your life,_

_Follow my voice, and forget your strife."_

_-- -- -- - -- -- --_

Sleek black ropes of web suddenly shot out from the swirling mist, wrapping themselves invasively around her chest and legs before gently tugging her towards the owner. "Now be a nice little girl and scream for me…"

"I-I-Iyaaaaaaah!!"

* * *

**A new threat has emerged with a power that has yet to be rivalled.**

* * *

"_Give unto me your spirits, your souls,_

_Follow my voice 'til your death knell tolls."_

_-- -- -- - -- -- --_

It was eerily cold. Mirouku frowned, shifting in his seat as he watched the cloudy mists roll around their campsite. There was no demonic aura but still, something felt off…

"Inu Yasha…" The half demon was already awake, sitting protectively over the two girls while they rested. He frowned…

"I know..." They sat in silence, watching, waiting…

* * *

**It stalks the night in search of pretty young girls to hunt…**

* * *

"_Come my pretty ones, I'll take you away,_

_Follow my voice until your dying day."_

_-- -- -- - -- -- --_

"A demon that uses a song to lure his victims out?" Sango asked looking a little perplexed. The village farmer nodded using his shovel as a temporary leaning post.

"Ah." He confirmed, "And he only takes young women too." Inu Yasha and Mirouku inwardly bristled before shooting both Kagome and Sango a watchful glance. They'd heard that phrase too many times and every time it happened Sango or Kagome usually went missing or ended up in serious danger. "It's said that he sucks their life energy right out of their bodies. We found several dead bodies in Witch's wood; the forest that lines the borders of this village and the mountain range over yonder." Kagome paled and that sealed Inu Yasha's thoughts on the matter.

"Where did you find the girls?" The farmer looked at her, shocked that she'd ask.

"O-over yonder…" He pointed behind him. "You're not going to go there are you? Its too dangerous for you, the demon goes after pretty young girls like yourself, you'd be offering yourself to him on a silver platter!" Inu Yasha was about to agree but Kagome spoke up first.

"Don't worry; I have faith in my friend's to protect me. Inu Yasha's never let me down before." Wide eyed and a little surprised by Kagome's flattery Inu Yasha fell speechless.

"K-Kagome…"

* * *

**…and it has an unquenchable thirst for blood.**

**

* * *

**

"_I know a place where your dreams will come true,_

_Just follow my voice and I'll show it to you."_

_-- -- -- - -- -- --_

"Kagome!" No answer. "Kagome!!!!" Silence… not even the crickets dared to chirp. Inu Yasha's heart raced with worry. She was here a second ago! Where could she have gone? How far could a mere human girl run off to anyways!? He couldn't even smell her!

He turned round in quick, tight circles; the mist had completely surrounded him, confusing his senses dramatically.

She was gone…

"Kagome!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Now, it's a race against time for Inu Yasha and the gang to rescue their team mate from a certain fate…**

**

* * *

**

"_Heed my cry, call out my name,_

_Follow my voice 'til the end of the game."_

_-- -- -- - -- -- --_

Inu Yasha stood threateningly in the mouth of the cave. She was here; her scent was everywhere.

"Kagome?!" No repsonse… "Kagome! Where are you?!!" A slight rustling from the shadows caught his acute hearing before a low rough voice spoke.

"She can't hear you…" Inu Yasha growled warningly at the voice.

"Teme! What have you done with her?!" He demanded. The voice gave a chuckle

"Nothing… yet."

* * *

**But can they find her in time?**

* * *

"_Give me your energy, your life's little light,_

_Follow my voice and disappear in the night…"_

_-- -- -- - -- -- --_

There she was; lying peacefully on a concrete slab in the middle of the vast cavern, a shaft of light from above casting her in a magical silvery glow; a glow that was stealing her life energy. Inu Yasha almost cried with relief; she was still alive. He took off, running across the expansive cavern to get closer but suddenly collided with a hard strong object.

A barrier?!

No… NO!

"Kagome!!!" He thrashed his fists against the invisible wall, worried eyes never leaving her serene face. "Kagome!!" She didn't even stir…

"Woof, woof little dog…" The voice was back. Inu Yasha growled loudly as a thick black smoke filtered in above Kagome's sleeping form before materialising slowly behind her makeshift bed.

Two red eyes grinned wildly at him as they leaned over Kagome's sleeping face.

"This bitch is mine…"

* * *

Elemental-Zer0 gives to you;

**Something Wicked**

(Coming soon to a Fan Fiction website near you!)

Disclaimer: This is a Fan-fiction story of the T.V Series; Inu-Yasha, and is in no way affiliated with the actual series. All Characters and other materials related to the show that are used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 (Aka Mimi) takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offense that may be taken but truly not meant.

However, this story plot and all Characters not affiliated with the show are Copyright © 2008 to Elemental-Zer0 (Aka Mimi).


End file.
